


Объяснение

by gotham2018



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018





	Объяснение

Когда в дверь постучали, за залитым водой окном уже вовсю плясали огни ночного города. Их света вполне хватало, чтобы передвигаться по захламленной квартире без помех, да и бутылку «Jameson», откладываемую до худших времен, Харви едва начал, но путь до двери все равно занял целую вечность. Усталость сковывала движения, но не мешала думать или чувствовать — в основном глухую тоску. Зло не кончалось, справедливость оставалась сказкой, и даже Джима Готэм перекроил на свой лад, вывернув наизнанку и заставив сомневаться во всем и всех. 

— Вот оно объяснение батареи бутылок под нашим столом, — ехидно заметил внутренний голос. — Смотреть, как парнишка губит себя, и ничего не делать. Смотреть... и не делать. 

Буллок чертыхнулся: что ни говори, ночь, думать о своем далеко не дружеском отношении к Джиму, выходила препаршивая. Заглянул в дверной глазок. 

Джим стоял, неловко опираясь о стену боком, и с такой силой прижимал к груди скрещенные руки, что могло показаться — закрывает рану, не давая крови пролиться. Но все, что с него лилось — вода, какое-то невозможное количество воды. 

Харви распахнул дверь, спрятал табельное в кобуру, и как следует встряхнул напарника обеими руками. 

— Ты что, добирался вплавь через канал?! На тебя напал кельпи? Эй! 

Джим, холодный почти настолько же, насколько мокрый, не ответил, только дрогнули слипшиеся ресницы. Смотрел он откуда-то издалека, похоже, не шибко понимая, где находится. И никак не помогал передвигать себя в пространстве. 

Харви с трудом оторвал его от стены, затащил в квартиру и скорее уронил, чем усадил в ближайшее кресло. Вопросы Джим игнорировал. Еле слышно стучал зубами, пах дешевым пойлом, женскими духами и все-таки кровью. 

Бесполезно щелкнул выключатель — электричества опять не было. Пришлось зажечь фонарик, взять его в рот, чтобы оставить руки свободными для осмотра. В темных от воды волосах пряталась неглубокая ссадина, под одеждой на животе наливался багрянцем свежий ушиб. Ребра на ощупь казались целыми. А кожа потрясающе гладкой. 

— Да что с тобой не так, блядь?! — спросил Харви самого себя, дернулся прочь, но неожиданно очухавшийся Гордон вцепился ему в запястья. 

Харви выронил фонарик. Моргнув пару раз, тот погас. 

— Джимми-бой?.. 

— Не надо света, — то ли попросил, то ли приказал Джим каким-то севшим голосом, и мир встал с ног на голову: его пальцы огладили костяшки Харви, лаская поднялись до локтей к подвернутым рукавам, опустились обратно, снова поднялись. 

— Не меня надо растирать!.. — начал Харви и заткнулся — пальцы коснулись его ладоней, посылая волну мурашек по телу. 

Глаза Джима блестели в полумраке, и понять их выражение не удалось. 

— Что, твою мать, ты творишь?! 

Вместо ответа Джим стащил пиджак и рубашку. Насквозь мокрую майку натягивали жетон, висящий между ключиц, и стоящие соски. 

Голос Джима стал еще глуше: 

— Предлагаю. 

Харви кивнул и не в полную силу ударил его по щеке.  
А потом сделал то, что умел лучше всего — ушел от проблемы.  
Обратно к бутылке «Jameson». 

*

Виски ситуацию понятней не сделало.  
Да, Джим мог догадаться. В конце концов, ублюдок оставался неплохим детективом, а Харви, дружески поддразнивая его, иногда заходил слишком далеко. Но, если честно, расклад, при котором Джим оказался под влиянием очередного сверхчеловека, больше устраивал. В нем не приходилось рисковать — дружбой и своим старым тысячу раз склеенным сердцем. 

Еле слышно скрипнула дверь спальни. Брюки, носки и ботинки Джим снял, но накинул на плечи полотенце.  
Полотенце немного спасало положение.  
Можно было представить, что Харви видит Джима в раздевалке.  
Бороться с желаниями в раздевалке он привык. Хотя нет, там белье, обычно совершенно сухое, не подчеркивало...

— Ты пьешь из горла, — сказал Джим и вытер полотенцем волосы.  
Его ничего не смущало. В том числе собственное очевидное возбуждение. Он явно очнулся. 

— Иди ты, — отозвался Харви и отвернулся, чувствуя себя глупым и старым.  
Джим сел на диван рядом, попытался забрать бутылку, и когда ему не дали — приложился к горлышку так. Лизнул ободок, примерился, обхватил губами.  
Ему точно доставляло удовольствие пытать Харви.  
— Джим... серьезно, зачем ты здесь?  
— Помочь прикончить эту бутылку? 

Харви шутке не улыбнулся. Сердце частило, словно он пробежал за преступником квартал, в глубине души зная — зря.  
Джим тяжело вздохнул, растеряв всю напускную уверенность.  
— Согреться. — Он повел плечами. — Я устал. Очень. Чаще всего мне холодно. Настолько, что ничего не чувствую. Когда с тобой, появляется что-то еще. Я ценю это.  
Харви сделал вид, что вытирает скупую слезу, резко оборвал спектакль. Спросил ехидно:  
— Настолько, чтобы у тебя стояло?  
— Полотенце пахнет тобой. — Джим сглотнул и положил руку ему на колено, продолжая говорить. — Ты привлекаешь меня физически. Я привлекаю тебя. Нам определенно что-то стоит с этим сделать.  
Харви попытался отодвинуться:  
— Например, похоронить!  
— Например, попробовать.  
— Джим!.. — Харви перебили: Джим потянулся вперед и поцеловал его в шею, сдвигая ладонь к паху. Вот так сразу — упрямо, грубо, по самому короткому маршруту. В своем стиле. 

Возражения встали в горле. 

Джиму явно нравилось целовать его — шею, челюсть, губы. Язык скользнул в приоткрытый от удивления рот, и эти движения были уверенными, жадными и в то же время осторожными. 

Джим знал, чего хочет, и внимательно прислушивался к тому, чего хочет Харви.  
Харви хотел, чтобы это продолжалось, и хотя бы немного чужой уверенности. Майку он снимал подрагивающими от волнения руками и то и дело замирал, не веря в происходящее. Джим кусал его губы, лапал задницу, воевал с пряжкой ремня. Рычал, добравшись до члена, и, опрокинув на постель, дрочил так, будто это могло спасти Готэм, и потом взял в рот. 

После этого у Харви не осталось никаких аргументов против. 

Он поверил.


End file.
